f1fandomcom-20200222-history
Force India
| years = 2008 – present | founder = Vijay Mallya Michiel Mol | staff = | drivers = | f1years = – present |races = - 785}} |wins = + }} |poles = + + 1}} |fastestlaps = + + 1}} |points = + + 91}} | cchampionships = 0 | dchampionships = 0 | firstrace = 2008 Australian Grand Prix | lastrace = | firstwin = | lastwin = }} Force India (currently stylised Sahara Force India F1 Team for sponsorship purposes) are a British-based, Indian Formula One team, currently competing in the 2013 Formula One Season, having taken over the team in . Owned by Indian industrialist, business-mogul and politician, Vijay Mallya, the team are the first Indian outfit to enter the Formula One World Championship. Scotsman Paul di Resta will drive for the team in 2013, having done so since . He will drive alongside Adrian Sutil, who returns to the team after a year out due to a conviction for grevious bodily harm. Formula One summary Complete Formula One results |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Gainsboro" ! | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | || |colspan=2| |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Gainsboro" | Fisichella||rowspan=2|VJM01|| ||12th||12th||10th|| || || ||18th|| ||16th||15th||14th||17th|| ||14th|| ||17th||18th|| || ||rowspan=2|'0'||rowspan=2|'10th' |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Gainsboro" | Sutil|| || ||19th|| ||16th|| || ||19th|| ||15th|| || ||13th||19th|| || || ||16th|| || |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Bisque" ! | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | || || |colspan=2| |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Bisque" | Sutil||rowspan=3|VJM02||9th||17th||17th||16th|| ||14th||17th||17th||15th|| ||10th||11th|| || ||13th|| ||17th|| || || ||rowspan=3|'13'||rowspan=3|'9th' |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Bisque" | Fisichella||11th||18th||14th||15th||14th||9th|| ||10th||11th||14th||12th|| || || || || || || || || |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Bisque" | Liuzzi|| || || || || || || || || || || || || ||14th||14th||11th||15th|| || || |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Gainsboro" ! | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |colspan=2| |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Gainsboro" | Sutil||rowspan=2|VJM03||12th|| || ||11th|| || || || || || ||17th|| || ||16th|| || || ||12th||13th|| ||rowspan=2|'68'||rowspan=2|'7th' |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Gainsboro" | Liuzzi|| || || || ||15th|| ||13th|| ||16th||11th||16th||13th|| ||12th|| || || || || || |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Bisque" ! | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |colspan=2| |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Bisque" | Sutil||rowspan=2|VJM04||style="background-color:white"|C|| ||11th||15th||13th||13th|| || || ||11th|| ||14th|| || || ||11th||11th|| || || ||rowspan=2|'69'||rowspan=2|'6th' |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Bisque" | di Resta||style="background-color:white"|C|| || ||11th|| ||12th||12th||18th||14th||15th||13th|| ||11th|| || ||12th|| ||13th|| || |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Gainsboro" ! | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |colspan=2| |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Gainsboro" | di Resta||rowspan=2|VJM05|| || ||12th|| ||14th|| ||11th|| || ||11th||12th|| || || ||12th||12th||12th|| ||15th||19th||rowspan=2|'109'||rowspan=2|'7th' |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Gainsboro" | Hülkenberg|| || ||15th||12th|| || ||12th|| ||12th|| ||11th|| ||21st||14th|| || || || || || |- style="background-color:Bisque" ! | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- style="background-color:Bisque" | Di Resta||rowspan=2|VJM06|| || || || || || || || ||11th||18th|| || ||20th|| ||11th|| || ||15th||11th|| ||rowspan=2|'77'||rowspan=2|'6th' |- style="background-color:Bisque" | Sutil|| || || ||13th||13th|| || || ||13th|| || ||16th|| ||20th||14th|| || || ||13th|| Notes fr:Force India Category:Current Constructors Category:British Based Constructors Category:2008 Début Constructors